Cheshire Cat Waltz
Alice in the Country of Clover: Cheshire Cat Waltz (クローバーの国のアリス ～チェシャ猫とワルツ～) is a side story to Clover no Kuni no Alice that focuses on Boris Airay. Volume List Volume 1 His name is Boris, and despite his human form and piercings and tattoos, he is not your typical punk teenager. For he is the Cheshire Cat, complete with cat ears and a tail, and a penchant for riddles. Boris is in madly love with Alice, and Alice is vulnerable and lonely. But will she fall for the Cheshire Cat? Volume 2 After Alice is transported to the mysterious Country of Clover, she reconnects with Boris, the Cheshire Cat--intimately. While Boris is thrilled to go beyond friendship, Alice herself is hesitant about changing the status quo. She cares for Boris, but romance with a cat is dangerous territory. Especially when deadly forces threaten to tear them apart. Lucky in love in Wonderland? You're lucky if you survive. Volume 3 Alice starts a shaky love affair with Boris, the Cheshire Cat. She's happy with him, but still feels the pull of her own world. When the White Rabbit gets involved, his true nature finally comes to light! Volume 4 Alice and her boyfriend, the wily Cheshire Cat, have grown closer in their new home in the Country of Clover. As their relationship deepens, so does Alice's sense of self--she is now at peace with her new life and love. But the treacherous world around her takes no break for romance. Just as Alice becomes embroiled in a mob war, Boris makes a choice she never saw coming. Love is a gilded cage in Wonderland... a beautiful, yet fragile prison. Volume 5 Now that Alice and the Cheshire Cat have gone from friends to lovers, they need to adapt to their new relationship--and the changes within themselves. Boris wants Alice out of Hatter mansion immediately, yet Alice hasn't found the right time to tell Blood. But the shady dealings of the mob family may force her hand. Will the Mad Hatter take it in stride, or flip his lid? It takes a crazy kind of love to navigate the romantic landscape of Wonderland. Volume 6 Alice has finally worked up the courage to flee Hatter Mansion, bolstered by the love of Boris by her side. While Blood threatened to tear them apart, a rival gang of faceless thugs may get to them first. That is, until Ace shows up, and it's anybody's guess how the cards will fall. In Wonderland, no one can hear you cry.... Volume 7 The shadowy figures stalking Alice finally strike! In desperation, Boris makes and unlikely alliance to rescue his love. But the Chesire Cat isn't the only one making strange bedfellows-with Alice in peril, the warring residents of the Country of Clover now share a common goal. These bitter enemies must put aside their petty differences and form a motley force to be reckoned with. Trivia *Cheshire Cat Waltz is currently the longest Alice manga with a total of seven volumes. Gallery ccvol1.png ccvol2.png Cheshire cat waltz.png ccvol4.png ccvol5.png ccvol6.png ccvol7.png Category:Cheshire Cat Waltz Category:Alice in the Country of Clover Category:Manga Category:Clover no Kuni no Alice Category:Media Category:Boris Airay